The Derelict Winter
----- July 31th X795 ----- In the deepest bowels of the Underworld the Devil's Lab or Hell's Core II was hard at work churning to life as Project: Genesis was official underway. Sub-Zero stood at the protective covering tubes that held his long time partner Naazariya in place. The dimly lit lab had such an ugly look it was meant to instill fear and despair, yet after walking through the valley of hell long enough to the Cryomancer it held little meaning. Don't fuck around and have too much fun without me snowball. I don't wanna return and I see or hear anything about an attack on any place you said you would save for us when I get back. Naaza laughed behind the experimental tube as the fluid quickly filled in. She was a apart of this experiment since she was an Etherious. This project was top secret and a way to sever the connection between themselves and Zeref should something happen to the Black Wizard. She already hated the man and the thought of dying with him because he wanted to die she saw as extremely selfish. Relax, nothing serious is gonna go down I gave my word, ill cut you a slice of the action once you get back/ Let you stretch your legs and get use to your new body. Sub-Zero turned to leave the lab. Destruction and attacking was miles away from his thoughts. He sought something else.. a revelation of his own. HE loved Naaza and their time dearly but they were always together, the time apart allowed him to be one with his own thoughts and make sense of what he was doing. 4 years it's been since I joined up with an all demon guild, and to get what I needed to clear my name just how dirty did I have to get my hands, how low did the rabbit hole take me. Sub-Zero walked among the halls of the Guilds castle yet his mind was not present to his body, it walked among his thoughts as did he to walk out and get some fresh air. Devil Slayer Magic, spent years hunting demons and slowly becoming what I hunt using my own logic and ideals to separate myself but still embracing what has happened. A monster that hunts worse monsters. The extents at which I went to clear my name only worsening the sins I committed. Attacking and taking over Black Vox, aligning with a dark guild that would put me in prime position to get what I wanted and needed. All the while making the world my enemy, looking at my family and some guild mates with contempt. Sub-Zero found himself at the edge of their flying fortress Cube II, staring down at a world that he now saw standing in the darkness. He remembered how he viewed the world as a member of a legal guild and as a hero. Years later he now see's the world from a dark guild, the unburied truths, the agendas of others and intentions. The gaming sequence of life that leads to the constant struggle for money, power and control. The names of the men, women and creatures who played the game changed but the game itself lived on along after many had moved on. Life always went on. A force always kept everything in order.. the status quo. The natural order that all things bend and succumb to time that is always moving and going forward, no matter who is left behind. The contradictions that we all live and abide by that for one to exist the other must oppose it to give it validation or understanding. Sub-Zero stopped to make sense of what the hell he was thinking, sitting on the edge placing his chin in his gloved right hand. Yet in looking down there were no answers to be found up here.. he needed a fresh environment to think from. A change of pace for a moment that could permit him to make the decisions he needed to make with what he learned up to this point.. Chapter 1: Dark Cryomancer COMING SOON Chapter 2: Winter Tyrant Chapter 3: The Apex Blizzard